grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaiah
The former pimp around town and former owner of the notoriously awful Club Flamingo. He was pretty much the representation of everything bad in Grasmere Valley known for his numerous of relationships with women and loathsome attitude towards them. However things change after his imprisonment for attempted murder. Early Life Isaiah was born in Debonte or commonly known as The Works, a run down city a few towns away from Grasmere Valley. He lived with his mother who is Spanish and his father was not around. He always got in trouble in school and seemed to be attracted to the streets. He always did everything he could to impress the ladies and soon enough he managed at 18 to enter into the underground world scene. While ditching school and being a bodybuilder by day, by night he became a Pimp and soon managed to own the notorious Club in the otherwise pleasant Grasmere Valley, Club Flamingo. In his day he managed to date numerous of women and exploit many more. People like Victoria Mesh dated Isaiah and were exploited him. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Isaiah in the deluxe edition of the first volume challenges Choco to a swimming race in the swimming pool after his flirting time with Alice was interrupted by Choco. Shockingly despite Choco being on the very large side and having an unorthodox swimming style he manages to beat Isaiah. Volume 2 He appears in Diva Danielle's party as did Larry Lothario when Marvelle the thief who had a thing for stealing cakes stole the cake from her party. The incident scared her and the high rollers like Isaiah and Larry distanced from her and her reputation fell. Volume 3 His Club the Club Flamingo ended up being burnt down due to the commotion that happened while Daniel Bridge, Edward Bridge and Brenda Bridge went over there for a meal. It was Daniel's Flamingo that he ordered that caused for the club to be burnt down. Isaiah was in Cuba at the time of the fire. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summertime Isaiah goes on the round the world cruise with the town after they get the money from Aggy Nickels's will which she left for the town to use in the event of her death. During the cruise Isaiah was among those so troublesome in what he wanted to eat he was directed to his cabin by Detective Stall, so everyone else can have peace and quiet. Volume 4 When the University is open and the students come into town and flood Club Flamingo constantly getting drunk. This happens so often and frequently Isaiah had to create a skip in order to throw all the undesirable students in and whisk them away from the club when they got too drunk and send them back to the University. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 2 Larry Lothario is on his way back with no car to Grasmere Valley from Elysian Fields and he needs to get there in time for Christmas. Along his journey Regina and Christina appeared. Regina reveales she is running away from a boyfriend that she had just dumped via facebook; Isaiah. He soon along with his minions Master Lodger and Ivan go after Regina and tried to kill her. However they are stopped and the three of them all end up in prison. With being in prison Club Flamingo ends up being run by Bongo Congo who manages to take over all of Isaiah's operation. Volume 15 Isaiah manages to get on a new reality TV Show called The Great Escape, directed by Lars Upon Mars and shot by Kyle Winters. The reality competition was set up after the Grasmere Valley local council desiring to shed some cash decided to have a prisoner released. The show picked 8 possible contestants in the prison and each week the public would vote on who they wanted to keep in. Isaiah was on the programme and attempted to get votes. It was revealed that since his time in prison had become a born again Christian and he even had a pen friend in the goody two shoes Kitty Baker! Despite this however Isaiah was eliminated in the rounds and the winner was Ryan Nelson. Volume 19 He marries Kitty Baker much to everyone's shock and is released from prison. Volume 22 Mrs Dalloway his former nanny chastises Isaiah for wearing too tight speedos and Kitty Baker is laughing as a result during the towns trip to Waterlands, the water park in Shally Town. Volume 30 The couple end up having a son, David Baker.